Fiber-optic sensors have been utilized in a number of applications, and have been shown to have particular utility in sensing parameters in harsh environments.
Different types of motors are utilized in downhole environments in a variety of systems, such as in drilling, pumping and production operations. For example, electrical submersible pump systems (ESPs) are utilized in hydrocarbon exploration to assist in the removal of hydrocarbon-containing fluid from a formation and/or reservoir. ESP and other systems are disposed downhole in a wellbore, and are consequently exposed to harsh conditions and operating parameters that can have a significant effect on system performance and useful life of the systems. ESP and other systems vibrate for multiple reasons, in addition to normal motor vibration. Excessive motor vibration can occur for various reasons, and should be addressed to avoid damage and/or failure of the motor and other downhole components. Motors and generators, in themselves not easy to monitor, present particular challenges when they are located in harsh environments.